ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Nuke on Steroids
Someone gives some terrorists a powerful bomb to drop on Washington, D.C. Little do they know, the bomb will destroy the planet. Can Ben and Co. convince them not to drop it? Plot The story pretty much starts from the end of the last episode. (Officer): But... but... but... Ben and Co. kept walking out. They got to just outside the base, and then Ben tapped the All-Power-Trix's dial, activating Manamatrix mode. He then brought up the dial, which didn't show a hologram. Then he slammed it down. (Ben): Manaflow! (Gwen): Hey! (Kevin, at the same time as Gwen): Isn't Manaflow in the Codon Stream? (Ben): Not really. Every time I turned into him was by the Omnitrix manifesting my Anodite-ness. Now that I have the Manamatrix in the All-Power-Trix, I can more naturally transform. (Gwen): I liked it better when I was the only Anodite on the team. Ben then teleported everyone to the base in Florida. (Ben, detransforming): Hey, no headache! (Gwen): Stop it! Colonel Rozum walked up to them. (Rozum): So, how'd it go? (Ben): The officer only needed it to fuel his "Uranium-Powered Toaster" experiment. (Rozum): You're... kidding, right? (Kevin): Nope. (Rozum): Remind me to fire him. (Ben): Well, that's that. (Rozum): Not quite. I've got news for you. (Ben): As long as I've got Manaflow, I can't be stopped! (Gwen): Cut it out, Ben. (Ben): Oh, alright. Alien X is better. ... Now let's see you turn into a Celestialsapien, huh? (Kevin): Ben, stop it! (Rozum): Ahem! (silence) Anyway, we just got word that some Arab terrorists got hold of a powerful bomb, even more so than the atomic bombs dropped in World War II. (Ben): And how did they get it? (Rozum): We don't know. All we know is that they plan to drop it on Washington, DC, when the president gives his inauguration speech. It would send the nation into chaos, giving the terrorists plenty of opportunity to invade and conquer the nation. (Ben): So what? I've got a million aliens, an Anodite, (he said "Anodite" loud on purpose,) and the equivalent of an Osmosian in my arsenal. Not to mention another Anodite and Osmosian on my team. (Rozum): These guys are dangerous. Not only are they the remaining members of Osama bin Laden's group out for revenge, but the bomb will destroy the planet! (Ben): WHAT? (Rozum): It'll destroy the planet! What else do you think I said? (Kevin): Can we just get over there? (Rozum): It won't be that easy. The terrorists also got their hands on other doomsday weapons that would allow one man to take down an army the size of the US population. (Ben): Behold! The Idea-Inator! He walked into a corner, and called someone on his phone. We can't hear what he's saying. (Gwen): ...Ben? Who's that on the phone? (Ben, hanging up and walking back): You'll see. Come on, guys, let's get to the Rustbucket. You left it here, Kevin, right? They walked out. Scene cuts to the gang in the Rustbucket III flying over the Mediterranean Sea. Now we see them flying over Israel to one of the other Arab nations beyond it. (Ben): This seems easy enough. As he said that, they got shot at by a big red beam, half the size of the ship, from an unknown location. It shot a huge hole right through the ship's engine and fuel tank, right out the other side. The bits of fuel that weren't vaporized caught fire and blew up, tearing off the other wing. (Kevin): We're going down! They were slowly descending. As they neared the ground, they saw themselves heading straight for another huge laser blaster! (Ben): Time to go Anodite! (Gwen): Stop it, Ben. He kept slamming down the dial in Manamatrix mode, but it was no use. (Ben): Dumb thing! These terrorists must have a machine that jams the All-Power-Trix. I can't go Anodite. (Gwen): But I'' can! She did. Then she put up a thicker-than-usual mana field around the ship. The blaster warmed up. Ben also kept trying to transform. (Ben): They also jammed the connection to the Codon Stream! (Gwen): Let's hope I can protect us. Suddenly, the All-Power-Trix turned blue, and a hologram of a bluish crystal showed up. (Ben): Wonder what this is. He slammed down the dial, and a blue flash followed. We now see the ship and Gwen's mana shield ripped apart as a giant Taedenite shield appeared suddenly. The laser beam also shot simultaneously. It couldn't break it. The view zooms around to the back of the shield, with Ben, in Taedenite form through Metalmatrix mode, attached to the shield by his right forearm. He was hanging there. Actually, the shield grew from his arm. Gwen, now back in human form, stood with Kevin in a large pocket on the shield next to Ben. (Ben): Guess Taedenite ''is stronger than mana! Gwen grumbled. The giant shield, dragging Ben and Co. behind, kept hurtling toward the beam, blocking it. The operators of the shield apparently gave up, because the laser shut off. (Ben): Okay, so now what? They realized that they were all about to crash! (Kevin): Let me absorb the Taedenite! (Ben): No, if you do that, I'll be frozen in place, dead. Remember when you did that to Evil Kevin? (Kevin): Yeah, but my dad was inside, fully alive! (Ben): Well I'm not some clone made from someone else's DNA! While they were arguing, Gwen looked down at the ground just five feet from them and gasped. Then, they slammed into the laser. The shield mostly protected them as they totally smashed the blaster, but all of the Taedenite on Ben, and the shield, shattered into a million pieces. They were all knocked out on the ground. Then, a bunch of unknown people dragged them offscreen. ... Scene cuts to the gang in a jail cell. A bunch of the Arab terrorists surrounded them. (Leader Terrorist): لقد امسكناكم. (Ben): ...What? Uh, mind pushing the dial on the Ultimatrix anyone? One of them who knew a bit of English did so, shooting a green beam at the leader. This scanned him for his native language and activated the translator. (Leader Terrorist): We have caught you. (Ben): Yeah, we kinda figured that out already. (Leader): You thought you could fly here to stop us from dropping that bomb? Not a chance! With most of America's top leaders dead, the nation will be thrown into a state of chaos. When we take it over, we will conquer the rest of the world. Then we will finally be able to carry out our goal. (Kevin): Which is...? (Leader): Why, give everyone a choice: convert to Islam or die! (Another Terrorist): And we are now giving you three that choice. (Ben): Well, here's my answer: All-Power-Trix, Eye Guy! Nothing happened. (Ben): Uh, Manamatrix, Anodite! Still nothing. (Ben): Metalmatrix, taedenite? (Leader): We have an arsenal of alien technology at our disposal. Of course we can jam your All-Power-Trix! Maybe we can get it off! (Ben): Oh, come on! Kevin wanted to absorb his shackles that kept him chained to the wall, but realized that they were made of energy! To do so would drive him insane. (Kevin): Uh, Ben, I can't help out. (Leader): You still have your choice. Gwen's shackles were made of a very dark purple, glowing energy-like thing that she couldn't break through with her powers. (Leader): Wondering why you can't break that? It's made of a form of energy called dark mana. It is found naturally only in the core of the planet Anodyne. Anodites avoid it, since it cancels out their powers. Again, you have your choice. (Ben): Is this really it? He just sat there for a moment, studying the whole situation. Then he got up. (Ben): The answer to that questions is this: I choose to die. I'm not going to let you win! Everyone, even Gwen and Kevin, was shocked. (Leader): Very well. He pulled a ball out of his pocket and pushed a button on it. It then morphed into a small ax, glowing red at the tip. (Leader): You have made your choice. He raised his arm high, ready to attack Ben, and Ben stood, facing away with his eyes closed in suspense. But before the leader could strike, a glowing pink tendril wrapped around the ax and yanked it from his hand. Everyone was shocked at what they saw. (The Person that everyone was staring at): You're welcome. It was Verdona. (Ben): Gwen, how did you tell her to come here? (Gwen): They didn't block out all our powers. They didn't block out my ability to send telepathic messages to other Anodites. (Leader): What is this abomination?! (Verdona): How rude. She wrapped the leader in a sheet of mana, and pushed it against the wall next to Gwen, who, like Ben and Kevin, weren't freed yet. However, the mana covering barely touched the dark mana shackles. It dissolved away entirely, freeing the leader. Verdona gasped. (Verdona): I'm a normal Anodite living on Anodyne, and never in my life have I seen the slightest bit of dark mana! The leader, seeing an opportunity, took part of the dark mana shackle and threw it at Verdona, wrapping itself around her body. This cancelled out her powers, making her hair go away and the pink-purple glow disappear, turning her into a black figure. She fell to the ground unconscious. (Ben and Co.): You did not just do that! (Leader): Yes, I did! The bit of dark mana torn from Gwen's shackles gave her just enough power to break free. Then she freed Ben and Kevin. (Ben): Look, that bomb is no ordinary bomb. It will destroy the whole planet if you drop it! (Leader): Lies! I got that bomb from the most trustworthy source there is! (Gwen): And that is...? (Leader, hesitating): ...I am not at liberty to tell you. However, now that you mention it, I might have put too much trust in them. But it is too late! I have already commanded my pilots to fly the bomb over to America. (Kevin): Then stop them! Ben and Co. ran over to a huge video phone used to contact the bomber plane. (Pilot): You have escaped! (Ben): Yes, to save you! That bomb will destroy the planet! Your leader told us to tell you to drop it. (Pilot): Why should I believe you? (Ben): Because your leader's right here! They called him over, but he wouldn't come within sight range of the pilot. (Pilot): What is this trickery? (Ben): Heh heh, he's being stubborn. Then, the leader picked up his ax and hurled it at the screen. (Ben): What was that for?! (Leader): Do you think I would ever trust you? Now it is sealed. The pilot will now never believe you. (Kevin): Ben, now what? (Ben): Idea time! I think I can zip over the ocean as XLR8. Ben tried to transform, but turned into Fasttrack. (Ben): This is new. I can also run real fast! I know! Fasttrack! He then zipped out the door, across all the land between here and the ocean, and zipped over that. He then found himself in front of the White House, seeing the plane overhead. Two men came out, holding big laser guns. (One of them, sounding all "official"): Mr. President ordered us to shoot down the incoming terrorist plane. Get out of the way. (Ben): No, you get out of the way! That bomb will destroy the planet if it goes off. Shooting at them will only make it worse! Suddenly, a laser blaster appeared under the plane. It warmed up, and then fired at Ben and the two men! (Ben): Watch out! He transformed, and the laser went into the green flash that hid everything. When the laser stopped, a dome of Diamondhead crystal was revealed. It retracted, showing Ben as Diamondhead, who put that up to protect the three. (Men): Thank you! (Ben): Now, get back in the White House, or in some underground bunker or whatever. This is gonna get dangerous. The blaster under the plane retracted, and the bomb bay opened up. A large sphere about three feet across fell out. It looked high-tech, with flashy lights all over it. It fell down right at them! (Ben): Here goes nothing! He then slapped the All-Power-Trix, and turned into Upchuck. (Ben): Upchuck! He then shot out his tongues, and grabbed the sphere. It totally destroyed the tongues, but such a thing is totally painless to Gourmands. Besides, they can regenerate them. (Ben): That won't work. He opened his mouth wide, and the bomb fell in. He then got really fat. (Ben): Okay, now for Part 2! He slapped the All-Power-Trix again. Right now, Gwen and Kevin landed in the Rustbucket III. (Ben): NRG! The bomb blew up inside him, but he couldn't hold it in. It tore apart his armor! But the armor absorbed most of the blast, which only destroyed the whole yard. (Ben): Eh, it was worth a shot. (detransforms) (Kevin): You totally stole that from Nuclear Dropout! (Ben): Maybe... (looks up) Great, the terrorists got away. (Gwen): Well, we'll get 'em soon enough. At least this whole thing is over. (Kevin): Ready to admit that the All-Power-Trix still can't make up for having a real Anodite and Osmosian on the team. (Ben): Maybe... Gwen elbowed him. (Ben): Ow! ...yeah! (Gwen): Now let's make sure Grandma's okay. THE END. ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:---****--- Roads Category:BTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise